Harry Potter and the Makeover of an Age
by QueenieWho
Summary: This is my first fanfic... fyi... In the gang's 6th year Harry gets a lovely makover from the gryffindor gals with hope that his love life will improve, while a new girl transfers from Bora Bora and Draco starts acting very peculiar...
1. Default Chapter

The general aura inside the Gryffindor common room was smug yet very energized, they had just won the first Quidditch match of the year! Of coarse there pity for Slytherin was nonexistent, but that wasn't the point. they had defeated them again!  
  
Harry was truly blithe while he stared off into the distance fixated at a random point because of his utter exhaustion from the ass whooping, while Ron and Hermione celebrated with yet a few more post game smooches.  
  
Colin was kept busy admonishing the couple to. "Please remove your bodies from the corner and eat some of my victory brownies. No one is touching them dammit!"  
  
Ahhh yes, Colin and his bloody victory brownies. ever since Hogwarts offered a cooking with your wand extracurricular class (Thursday nights, 7:30 in the kitchen) he had been obsessed with baked goods. Even though he made them with love to share with the rest of Gryffindor House, everyone had been too scared to taste them.  
  
Ever since Colin's fourth year, he had gone a little "sassy" as some would call it, but lets just call it horrifyingly enthralled with himself and the world around him. There was a rumor going around that said there was magic dust stolen from Snape's lab in them, and for the most part, they were right. Yes indeed, this year, Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts was aiming to be one of the best so far even though his two best friends Ron and Hermione had become strangely attracted to each other last year during history class, when his voice abruptly took less squeaky, but manlier form.  
  
From then on their damn dirty ragging teenage hormones took full effect and with haste everyday after the last class it was a rat race to one of their dorms for a nice little snog session.  
  
Harry learned to ignore it thoroughly. He had become good pals with other 16 year old guys in his year, except Draco, hell no, not him, never would he befriend such a bloke.  
  
Draco had developed a very fit figure and currently at the height of 5'10'' he was the Slytherin Quidditch team caption and hot stuff.  
  
Pansy Parkinson noticed it before anyone else at about their second year and now had driven herself into a fit of worship. Her best friend Millicent Bulstrode, a fellow Slytherin, had expected the novelty to wear off by at least the Christmas Holiday fifth year, but no go. She had given him way too many air kisses when his back was turned, and everyone was in unanimous agreement that writing Mrs. Pansy Malfoy all over herself was getting way out of hand.  
  
But poor Draco, of course, was oblivious to her whole extreme fascination.  
  
The clock struck 12:30 a.m. and a few of the Gryffindorians headed off to bed for a wonderful nights sleep, but Harry just sat there starring at his random fixation point pondering the complexities of the universe. or was he?  
  
"Ron. RON! I'm talking to YOU!"  
  
"Smooch, smack. what?"  
  
"When I was voted a Prefect last year, um. did you find me in any frighteningly way. um, sexy?"  
  
"What? Sexy? Yes I am. and you know it Hermes."  
  
"RON! Not you. am I! Am I sexy in any way?"  
  
"In a dark and awfully bleak way, yeah" mumbled Hermione as she wiped runaway spit off her lip with her celebration robe sleeve.  
  
"Oh good grief. you mean to me that my Prefect self is not pretty?"  
  
"That's right!" Hermione shouted very sarcastically then pushed Ron playfully and began a fresh snog.  
  
Oh well... Harry thought to himself, I still have my sexy contacts. damn. err, I still have these cumbersome glasses. Well at least my hair is tame and soft, and slick, like Draco's. GAAA! No it's not! I'm a beast! Look at me!  
  
"NO!" yelled what was left of the common room in unison, it was a sure sign, at age 16, the infamous Harry Potter just realized that he himself was hideous. No wonder the gravitational pull between him and girls ended once he hit puberty 3rd year, no wonder at all.  
  
The next morning as the common room awoke to an unusually late start Ron waddled down the stairs only to find that Harry was laying on the couch in his pajamas holding up a pocket mirror which looked uncannily like Hermione's. It seemed that Harry was still uptight about the night before when he discovered that he might not be all that in the good looking aisle.  
  
The duo didn't say much, they just glanced at each other with bewildered and annoyed faces giving the rest of the Gryffindorians that distinct impression that there friendship was going to end in such a stupid way, over how they looked.  
  
It was after Hermione emerged from the girl's dorm fully clothed for the day complete with the giddy smile ready for breakfast in the Great Hall and a day out with Ron, that Professor McGonagall crept into the common room via the fat lady. Standing right next to her was a girl about 15/16ish wearing brand new robes.  
  
"Hello all. ahhmmm. Mr Weasley."  
  
"Sorry Professor. I was stuck (use your imagination.)" Ron stammered shyly.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to a new student, her name is Eleanor McTeaglesworth. She has transferred from Bora Bora and has yet to be sorted into her house which will happen tonight in the Great Hall at Dinner. I am just showing her around until she knows where she belongs. Now if you tyrants. ahemm. Gryffindorians wouldn't mind entertaining her for a little while?  
  
"That would be just totally awesome professor!" Hermione volunteered eagerly making Ron groan (no benefits for him this morning!).  
  
McGonagall left the room, probably heading towards her office, yep, Eleanor was alone with the whole of the Gryffindor house. Scary thought Huh?  
  
"So, um, Eleanor, where are you from?" asked Aimee Johnson, Angelina's little sister.  
  
"I was born in Ontario, you know Canada, but my family moves around a lot, last place I was in Bora Bora, which is near Tahiti. But before that I lived in America for a few years."  
  
"Oh really! I have a cousin who lives in America! Her name is Tiffany and she really loves to drink martinis and pop dandelion heads off with her thumb."  
  
"Shut up Colin! God. have some respect!" reprimanded Gregory, a fellow 5th year.  
  
"Back to business. wow this brownie is delectable. where did it come from?"  
  
"Gregory NOOOOOOO! That's Colin's brownie!" yelled Hermione!  
  
As Gregory sprinted to the bathroom followed closely by a group of boys, the older crowd interviewed Eleanor further.  
  
From basic couch conversation Harry, Hermione and Neville discovered a few things about her they would have never guessed. First off she was a tremendous Quidditch player and was a beater for Bora Bora's national team, partially because they were in desperate need of players, but she was awesome none the less.  
  
Her birthday was curiously July 31st, and currently at the tender age of sixteen she had not even kissed anyone, not had a boyfriend either (Hermione's question mind you.).  
  
Her innocence bewildered Ron and Harry, she was too charming for guys not to fall head over heals in her presence.  
  
Soon night time fell, and Eleanor had successfully spent time in all of the houses, which triggered her feeling of anxiousness to see which house would soon be her new home for the next year and a half.  
  
The whole school piled into the Great Hall like any other night, the uniqueness of it had dwindled a bit. The Slytherins were almost oblivious to the fact that the sorting hat had appeared on the rostrum gleefully ready to sort just one tonight.  
  
The students became irritated and antsy waiting for the generally hearty meal to appear, even Hermione who thankfully grew out of her SPEW stage and learned to ignore things done by house elves around the school; she had better things to do now (Ron. hint hint).  
  
As Dean Thomas sneezed rather loudly, the doors of the Great Hall flung open and in waltzed Professor McGonagall and Hagrid each to one side of Eleanor who spent her last few unsorted minutes lollygagging in the library. They kept marching and with each step more voices quieted and by the time the trio approached the front the room was in total silence.  
  
"Greetings students." announced Dumbledore.  
  
"Tonight we have something out of the ordinary happening right here in this Great Hall. A peer has transferred from Bora Bora with her family to Britain in hopes to attend a wizarding school to further accelerate her education. I am pleased to introduce to you Eleanor McTeaglesworth, a very fine young lady who will be entered into the 6th year class."  
  
Eleanor turned a bright shade of red and automatically started folding her long dirty blonde hair behind her ears, an obvious nervous habit. Without haste, much to everyone's dismay, Professor McGonagall invited Eleanor to step forward and sit upon the traditional stool 1st years use to be sorted.  
  
So, there she sat and slowly but surely, McGonagall placed the sorting hat on top of Eleanor's head.  
  
"Hmmmm. right then.." The hat pondered out loud. "You are a very peculiar one. that I know."  
  
Malfoy seemed to loose interest in babbling to Crabbe and Goyle quietly and started to pay attention to what was happening up at the front. What he saw was amazing.  
  
"Wow, she is not to bad looking, wouldn't mind her getting sorted into Slytherin." he thought to himself.  
  
As the hat kept on pondering and Eleanor kept getting more and more eager to just step down into her house, Draco became more and more captivated by her.  
  
"Yesssss... You are definitely a."  
  
The whole school held their breath, all the guys wouldn't mind having an underage hottie in their house. Draco's eyes were glued, as were Harry, Ron, and Hermione's.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" 


	2. how random

Eleanor let out a huge sigh of relief and stepped down and McGonagall invited her to join the appropriate table. All of the Gryffindorians were cheering loudly for there new family member. Hermione motioned for her to sit down next to her and the gang.  
  
"So how do you feel?" asked Hermione with every hope that she was bound to become her new girlfriend.  
  
"Ummmm. glad that I know where I belong. it was nerve raking sitting up there alone."  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly how you feel, we have all done it here eventually" Hermione responded with a big smile that gave Eleanor the distinct impression that she wouldn't have to try too hard to be friends with this nut.  
  
Food appeared at the table and instantly everyone scrambled to be the first to get at the tacos and cornbread. About a dozen people made an effort to make small talk with Eleanor including Dean Thomas who shunned her for the rest of the night because she refused to answer his question about the game plans of Bora Bora quidditch, which were confidential.  
  
Neville Longbottom was too shy to talk to her, but extemporaneously outgoing Colin Creevy made extra effort to break her out of the shyness pattern she had started earlier that day.  
  
Among some topics were quidditch, quidditch, and by all means more quidditch except for brief digressions when the older students warned her about Slytherin, 3rd floor corridor, and the forbidden forest.  
  
All the conversation was really very interesting to her, it didn't involve grossness. And wouldn't you know it, the meal was half way over when one digression took an enthralling turn and the topic of Draco Malfoy came up.  
  
"But most of all I hate Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Me too, he can be so criminal sometimes, so, so."  
  
"He's the epitome of jerkiness."  
  
"You got that right" mentioned Ron, nodding his head.  
  
"I think I know who you are talking about. he had slicked back blonde hair. right?" "Yeah, I saw him when I toured Slytherin, he sat the middle of the room with his two buddies, the fat ones. gave me the impression that they owned the place, and they didn't even acknowledge my presence. go figure."  
  
"Ohhhh. who didn't?" said a droll voice from behind Hermione, Ron and Harry, and most importantly, Eleanor.  
  
"Eat Dung, Malfoy." shouted Ron with a tempered face.  
  
Draco made a tut-tut noise.  
  
"How inappropriate of you to yell in front of a new student, Ron, you would think those pure-blood genes of yours would at least supply you with some courtesy..." Malfoy turned to Eleanor who was studying the situation intently, half amused, half nervous again.  
  
"Hello there, Eleanor was it? I am Draco Malfoy" He held out his hand which hung there solitarily while Eleanor worked up the courage to grab it, but still didn't say a word, she had heard enough already about his wrath.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I am sure you will love Hogwarts as much as I love it."  
  
"Yeah." was all she managed she say which came out sounding very vague with a slight fake smile.  
  
He looked at her for a while more giving the circumstance more awkwardness. There was no doubt about it, Draco was going to befriend Eleanor using all of his fake charm whether the Gryffindorians liked it or not.  
  
"Hey, Eleanor, that's your name. isn't it? Yeah. are you going to finish your cornbread? there isn't any left."  
  
"Take it, I'm stuffed."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?!" "Yeah. I was just planning to leave, I think I need a good walk 'round the school to. you know, get settled and learn the corridors."  
  
"Eleanor," started Draco, "I was just leaving myself, would it be too much trouble for me to give you a personal tour?"  
  
"Ummmm." Eleanor thought nervously.  
  
"She doesn't want you to Malfoy!"  
  
"Yeah, just go away!"  
  
"I would prefer it if Eleanor gave me her own answer, Weasley, you too Creevey." Malfoy snapped with squinted eyes, his normal appearance.  
  
"Why not," Eleanor exasperated with a shut mouth smile and head nod, hopping she didn't let Draco down. Maybe he wasn't what the Gryffindor gang said he was, maybe just maybe she would find a person worth knowing in him, but even if she did, she couldn't tell anyone.  
  
Eleanor stood up and grabbed her beat up tote bag and slowly walked over to the Grand Entrance where she waited patiently for Draco, who arrived moments later, for one of the first times, alone, without Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
"So, how long have you been in Britain?"  
  
"Well, my family got here two weeks ago, but I was just busy with helping find a home and that sort of thing, so today was my first free day, and last, it looks like."  
  
Draco nodded and looked at her, a sudden change from his feet (which I can only guess are satisfyingly intriguingly randy).  
  
"Well, fancy that."  
  
The pair stayed silent for another moment when Eleanor took a leap of faith and broke the silence.  
  
"Wow, look at all the staircases. this morning I saw one move"  
  
"Yep, you get used to it, it's a bummer when you get trapped on one while it decides to relocate itself, it happens to everyone eventually."  
  
Eleanor let out a huge smile and a subtle giggle which made Draco do the same, mild comfort was achieved on her part.  
  
"And this is the third floor corridor, quite frightening at night"  
  
"Oh. Hermione warned me about this place. it's forbidden!"  
  
"Eh, Hermione. she's a bitch, wouldn't take the chance of getting expelled if it meant saving that Weasley's life. Don't worry 'bout it, I have waltzed through this part so many times I think I am immune to any threats at this point. c'mon, this is an essential portion of the tour."  
  
The hallway was incredibly dank and dark except for the torches hanging on either side of the walls, but they didn't much cheer anyway. She was beginning to be worried and a but anxious and untrustworthy of Draco remembering what was said about him. Draco made eye contact with her and then lifted his pointer finger to his lips.  
  
"Sssshhhhhh" he looked at her like he was her defender and Eleanor felt a twinge of respect inside for him.  
  
The air grew colder at a noticeable rate and their footsteps became louder, and just when everything was nearly dead silent, there was a clamor of noise. It sounded like someone had just pushed down a fairly large bit of metal and the little pieces were bouncing back and fourth echoing all the way down the hallway.  
  
The situation was very awkward for Eleanor, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, instead she grit her teeth and gave Draco and extremely frightened look, which he returned with a startled one.  
  
He grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could go down the long corridor making as little noise as possible. They swung around the corner from where they came from and stood straight against it. Footsteps could be heard along with a crackly voice growing louder and louder with every foot step.  
  
"PEEVES! PEEEEEVES! I know that was you. show yourself Peeves you scum! You can't possibly make yourself appear more idiotic, come here you filthy scoundrel!"  
  
"Who's Peeves?" whispered Eleanor.  
  
"The trouble making ghoul, you know, every school has one."  
  
Eleanor just smiled at Draco who felt very full of himself at the time. He couldn't believe he was being so considerate to this girl, what was coming over him? He had no clue, he liked the feeling. but he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Crabbe or Goyle. 


	3. off to Hogsmeade

The air outside was becoming bitterly chilly but the plans for Hogwarts to take another trip to Hogsmeade were still there. Harry over the past week became incredibly self-conscious.  
  
It was because his hair was insanely uncontrollable, his glasses were huge and ugly, his lean self was a disgrace to others (don't know why. ask him) and face was so called "deformed".  
  
Both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes time after time of listening to Harry spill out his deepest thoughts about his identity until one day Hermione just flat out offered to give Harry a complete makeover.  
  
A few other Gryffindor girls who were listening in on the conversation proposed to aid her in the journey to a better looking Harry Potter.  
  
Soon the group of girls went haywire scribbling ideas and such on parchment gaily awaiting the day when they could put their plans to action.  
  
"Hmmm." thought Lavender Brown, "I know of a few hair care products which specialize in hair taming. but they are for the animal market, like lions and buffalo. sorry Harry."  
  
"Well, first off we need to by him a new pair of glasses."  
  
"That's obvious, Hermione. like wire frames? Or maybe half moon ones like Dumbledore!"  
  
An explosion of giggles rattled throughout the room which gave Harry the distinct impression that he wasn't all that safe entrusting a group of raging teenage girls with his new look. Hey at least he was getting some attention from the female gender beyond Hermione herself and Professor McGonagall.  
  
Eleanor was wound up; it was going to be her very first trip to Hogsmeade. Ron had excited her to bits with the various stores like Zonkos joke shop and the biggest candy store she would ever set foot into. He told her stories of how his twin brothers, Fred and George, created one last big prank for their seventh year, the previous year.  
  
"It left Professor McGonagall in tears for two days. and my mum and dad had to come by and pick them up early because the whole school became enmeshed in utter chaos. most everybody was running around the grounds like house elves on fire for days after. Luckily they finished their final exams the day before, other wise they would have been expelled and their seven years here would have been a humongous waste of time and money for my parents.  
  
"Oh my GOD! You mean all that happened because of things bought in Zonkos!"  
  
"Yeah. except for the ton-tongue taffy, they made that by themselves, still don't know where they got enough ingredients to make such a load of them."  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall announced that anyone who was going to Hogsmeade must be down in the Great Hall in five minutes, which might not have been such a good idea to mention to a group of giddy Gryffindors who weren't even half ready.  
  
There was a swarm of people rushing about and clogging the entries to the dorm rooms attempting to pocket just a few more sickles and apply some last minute mascara.  
  
Eleanor just sat there waiting for Hermione to finish listing the items needed to give Harry his makeover, plus she was thinking about Draco.  
  
She wondered if he would go, she wondered if he would even pay any attention to her. Whenever she was with a group of Gryffindors, and he passed in the halls, he just stuck his nose up and scowled at them like you would a month old piece of cheese. And that was exactly what Hermione said Draco was like, it was uncanny. Why was he so very caring to her the night she was sorted?  
  
"C'mon Eleanor." Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the portrait hole thus resulting in a flat out sprint to the Great Hall to make it there in time for the trip.  
  
Even though the pilgrimage to Hogsmeade lasted well over an hour, the group of students just ate it all up like peanuts being passed out at the beginning of an airplane trip, the journey was a symbol of something great. (not that wizards know what airplanes are.).  
  
Hermione spotted Carmella's Bewitched Beauty Shoppe from over yonder and within seconds, all of the re-do Harry crew joined in a hefty sprint to see who could arrive in the shop first.  
  
Ron and Harry lagged behind ready for the worst (i.e. unpleasant surprises about his new look, Malfoy using the enlargement charm on his dress boot and literally kicking him to France, and running into Hagrid while his new drinking problem was in full out effect).  
  
Yes, there were many threats to Harry but maybe, just maybe Hermione would pull through like always and give Harry a whole new outlook on life, and possibly make him attractive enough to find a girl he could call his own.  
  
"Say, Ron, do you think Malfoy was just being nice to Eleanor for the hell of it? Or wa-"  
  
"HELL NO! Malfoy being nice--- to anybody? Back off buddy. I think Malfoy had some evil special plan for her on that walk."  
  
"Like getting quidditch tips from a decent team. or, or."  
  
"Maybe he's buttering her up for a Bar-B-Q!."  
  
"What? Ron."  
  
"Never mind. he just wanted to charm her to death, that's it. he hasn't got any spectacular magical powers. He's resorting to creepy muggle things to kill people now."  
  
The two of them had a good laugh over that idea.  
  
"Or maybe he just thinks she good looking and he doesn't know how to be nice, so his kind gestures came out in a- um, very odd and creepy way."  
  
"No kidding, Ron, she is awfully hot, wouldn't mind having a snog with her daily."  
  
"Hey! After your new look. hint, hint, nudge, nudge."  
  
"She's way too innocent though. it's insane"  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, wasn't Hermione as innocent and modest as any girl in Gryffindor could get?  
  
"Sooooooo...?"  
  
"She took a 180 degree turn. that's what our relationship is! Snogging and touching, with minor digressions like eating, or sleeping, or Potions class. Harry, any girl is game, you never know what's going on in their crazy complex girly heads. for all we know Eleanor might fancy you, but her emotional signals steer you in the wrong direction. Get what I'm saying?"  
  
All Harry could do was smile, he could always count on Ron for a snazzy good pep talk, no matter the topic or circumstance, or even if the advice was correct or horribly wrong. Befriending Ron on the Hogwarts express their first year was the best move he had ever made.  
  
"So, Ron. here are the plans. Get a whole new look, attract Eleanor, Kill Malfoy."  
  
"Er. Kill Malfoy? Uhh, doesn't that require, killing? I mean, I hate him with a vengeance, but Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without the bastard."  
  
"Well. Ron, you're right." Said Harry, "You are by all means correct, but that doesn't mean it needs to be the same, does it? 


	4. let's talk food

Stepping into Zonkos was like a whole other galaxy to Eleanor. Oh the things that were there!  
  
They had disappearing glass cups, chewing gum which turned your mouth black while staining your eye balls green, and a wealth of every joke product imaginable. She had never stepped foot into a store of such insanity, her overprotective parents wouldn't allow it. In a way, her dad always managed to keep an eye on her somehow.  
  
After splurging for a while at Zonkos, she literally bumped right into Hermione who was holding three bags filled to the rims with beauty products.  
  
"Do you really need that much for Harry?"  
  
"Well, no, but the girls and I seized the moment and purchased a few other items for ourselves."  
  
"I see." said Eleanor while nodding in an "oh my" sort of way.  
  
"Oh! RON! Come here!" Hermione spotted Ron and Harry off in the distance and motioned for them to come over. By the time the duo moseyed on over, only Hermione, Eleanor, Lavender, and Parvati remained.  
  
"How about a butterbeer?" offered Ron. mostly to Hermione (hint hint).  
  
"Sounds horrifyingly delectable!"  
  
"Oh, what a treat! Let's go!" shouted Harry with some super sarcastic excitement.  
  
And the six of them waltzed right into the pub where they were so graciously greeted, like always, by Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"How ya doing? Harry? Ron?"  
  
"Oh just fine" answered Harry  
  
"Me too." Mumbled Ron as he tripped over a bar stool.  
  
"And how's Hermione, and Lavender? Oh! And Padma. no! Parvati!  
  
All the girls smiled in amazement, no one was more kind and had a better name memory than Madame Rosmerta.  
  
"I don't think I know you."  
  
"Oh, um. I'm Eleanor, I just transferred to Hogwarts last week." "Well, good for you." Madame Rosmerta said with a caring smile, I really hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts, these are bad times, with He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named on the loose and all."  
  
The gang just starred at her, most of them remembering that they indeed were up to their knees in bad news, which all started beginning of their 5th year.  
  
"Well, turn your frowns upside down and have a seat! Now tell me what will it be for the lot of you?"  
  
"Six butterbeers please," Ordered Ron with utter elation. Butterbeer was his favorite beverage possibly ever, well, besides the shot of vermouths he had last summer. thoughts of that taste made his bones quiver and the noise of his growing hair become louder (or so he thought at the time of the indulgence).  
  
Looking around in a relatively content mood, Eleanor spotted someone she hadn't spoken to since that last week. Draco looked up eyeing the gang of 6ths years with a scowl then whispered to Crabbe and Goyle who started sniggering seconds after.  
  
"What are you laughing at, eh?" shouted Ron from across the room hoping for a comical reply or at least a chance to tease Draco further.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Weasley and his so-called friends. and his shiny greenish sliver shoes."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust doing nothing. she learned early on that whatever she said or did meant nothing to Draco and usually backfired into a rather large embarrassment.  
  
Lavender squinted her eyes trying to appear threatening, Harry and Parvati took a few steps closer ready to fight if necessary. Ron just stayed back with Hermione edging in for a snog but Hermione mood was too huffy to care for his common-kissing self.  
  
Eleanor wasn't sure how to act. Defending Gryffindor and Ron was one thing, maybe the right thing to do.. but Draco, "Oh God" she thought to herself. There was something she couldn't put her finger on; it was the weirdest thing. Draco's evilness almost seemed inviting and enjoyable. She didn't really want to pick on Ron. he was her so-called friend and all. "Draco was just having a bit of fun.. That's all it was." She reassured herself, "A bit of fun."  
  
"Eleanor." exasperated Draco with surprise clearly in his voice. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Just ignore him. Eleanor, that fucker doesn't deserve to speak to us quidditch winners in Gryffindor."  
  
Draco's eyebrows flew up showing true sarcasm and even more disgust than before. As the gang passed Malfoy's table Eleanor looked back swinging her blonde hair very flirtatiously and gave him a sly smirk, but the thing was. Eleanor wasn't aware of the instinct reactions; realizing she did them moments later Eleanor nearly panicked while hoping her friends didn't witness the almost devil actions. But after some thought she took back her own mental comments and came to a decision.  
  
The conversation lasted over a half hour and came to an abrupt end when Ron remembered the Christmas gifts he needed to get for his family, maybe this year he would get everyone a pair of undies with their names embroidered on the seam. The Others screamed "Yes!" very loudly to the idea and joined the fiasco and soon all six except Eleanor agreed on some good ol' Christmas shopping.  
  
"Are you coming Eleanor?" yelled Parvati.  
  
"Uhhh, no. I think I'll just stay here and have another drink. um. I need to brainstorm for my paper for Professor Binns. and take apart my----"  
  
"Okay, see you later."  
  
And on that note, they left in a hurry leaving the coast clear for the first time in almost a week. Draco seemed to notice the absence of the rest of the Gryffindorians, just what Eleanor was praying for.  
  
"Hey, Eleanor. want to come over here? Now that the hellish fiends have fled."  
  
A huge smile appeared on her face, showing of her incredible dimples and holding Draco in a type of trance, smacking a smirk right on Draco's face as well.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were utterly lost wondering what the hell was going down. Draco being. nice? Being pleasant enough for girls to drift his way? Yeah. They just started chortling again somewhat irritating Draco.  
  
"You know what you currish swag-bellied nut-hooks!? Just leave us the hell alone!" howled Draco as intimidating as always.  
  
Wow. by now Eleanor's eyes were as wide as balloons, never had she seen Draco show his power right in his best friends faces before. That would have to go down in the record books. Now she was just starring with outright amusement as the Slytherin duo marched and tripped out of the pub in shock (well, obviously because they didn't seem to notice the random pile of empty bottles laying on the floor.)  
  
"So, how have you been?" asked Draco now pleased with himself for ridding the pub of any human distractions.  
  
"Pretty good I guess. I haven't talked to you since our walk!"  
  
"Oh was that a week ago already! I meant to chat with you at meals and stuff, but."  
  
"So how are the meals at the Slytherin table?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I still can't seem to figure out if the food is the same at every table..."  
  
"Um, I think the boiled cabbage---"  
  
"I mean two nights ago we, ahem. I had Mexican food at the Gryffindor table, but when I briefly glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, oh man oh man. they were having Chinese."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as sure can be, they had egg rolls, and chop suey, and more chop suey, and some fortune cookies but then I saw Professor Trelawny come over and curse them to Hades. they were too happy or something."  
  
"Wow, Eleanor, you have really turned outgoing since I the walk."  
  
"I dunno, believe it or not I feel like I've connected with you more than anyone here."  
  
Draco just starred at her in amazement. What did she just spit out of that pretty mouth of hers? Did she say "I connected with you more than anyone else here?" Not that he minded... It was just that no one had said anything of those means to him, ever. All the more appreciation he gave over to Eleanor. Yay Eleanor!  
  
From then on all they could talk about was food, a very common interest between the two of them.  
  
"Yeah, I take a cooking with your wand class. it's all right. you just make random things with your wand, but there is this one kid that always comes and makes a fool of himself. He is beyond obsessed with his kitchen work and usually adds some "extras" to his concoction. Professor Sprout teaches it. she makes an effort to try everyone's food after each lesson. wowie. once that kid. Cornelius, no. Clerval, or. Colin or something. anyways, he put way too much floo powder* in his boysenberry cheesecake and it hammered Professor Sprout for two days."  
  
*floo powder. also a means of travel was discovered to be a very effective drug and hallucinogen last year, resembles that of PSP but more magical if you know what I mean.  
  
"Oh mother. we'll I'll be." said Eleanor with great concern with a hint of smugness enmeshed in her system somewhere.  
  
"Yeah, my mother loves to make guacamole with avocadoes."  
  
"What? Eleanor. what number butterbeer is that?"  
  
"Only #5. mmmmmm so buttery yet beery"  
  
Draco just nodded, he understood perfectly well what was going on in Eleanor's head, too many butterbeers and you are as good as a door nail until they ware off. So Draco decided to go easy on the child, plus he saw the Gryffindor gang returning from out the window.  
  
"Oh you've got to try my mother's ambrosia salad, it' awesome." 


	5. The actual makeover scene

Oh me, oh my! Harry, Eleanor and the rest of the gang finally returned to Hogwarts after a wondrous day in Hogsmeade, of course the highlight of Eleanor's day being her conversion with Draco (but no one even knew their wee get together at the pub even happened, besides Crabbe and Goyle). Yessum, it was indeed a fairly boring Sunday night for all the other houses except Gryffindor, some spectacular event was in the midst.  
  
MAKEOVER TIME!  
  
Hermione and Lavender had spent the past half hour lining all of the products and tools needed for Harry's transformation into a better looking bloke.  
  
"I've got the hair mousse. and Lavender? Do you have the tweezers in your bag? You do? Great! Cuz I'd cry if we didn't have them. his dear eyebrows wouldn't be properly shaped!"  
  
Harry squirmed in his seat at the thought and took one large gulp. He glanced over the girl's dorm bathroom and thought to himself. "Gee. it smells so splendid in here! I really need to insist on Professor McGonagall that the boys' loo needs nutmeg air freshener too."  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Where do you want me to put the nose hair trimmer?" Parvati asked, giving even more obvious displeasure to Harry.  
  
"Right next to the soft feces brown hair streak stuff!..."  
  
Just as the last item was set on the now hugely covered card table, Hermione fired out of the bathroom and gained such momentum she was thanking her lucky stars for days after that the railing was there on the balcony of the common room to bring her to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Ughh." Hermione groaned as her body hit the railing. "Calling all girls who want to give Harry his makeover! Come one and all Gryffindor Females! We are set to re-do Harry for the better!"  
  
She received a tremendous attention from mostly everybody. This was a big deal! Harry will finally look as important as he is said to be! Ginny, Aimee Johnson, and Natalie McDonald came running up the banister joining Lavender, Eleanor, Parvati in the loo. Suddenly seven girls were grouped in a circle around Harry who was nearly shaking having way too many second thoughts to even think about.  
  
"No worries Harry, in a wee bit you will look one hundred times better."  
  
"No Parvati. he will look one thousand times better."  
  
"Sorry Ginny, sorry for underestimating our human alteration power." Parvati replied somewhat annoyed and with a lot of sarcasm (she and Ginny never did get along very well).  
  
"Well lets get started!" stated Hermione.  
  
"Lets go!" all other six girls shouted in unison.  
  
Two Hours later  
  
The most everyone in the common room was busy with procrastinated weekend homework, but the real reason for doing it so early on the Sunday night was that the wait for Harry's new look was getting old and people were growing more bored by the minute. Just as Ron was contemplating calling it night, Lavender and Hermione approached the balcony with smiles so wide Dean Thomas was positive the smirks were held up with some spell-o-tape or something.  
  
"Ahemm.. AHEM"  
  
"Hermione, they can't hear you." whispered Lavender. "HEY PEOPLE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, getting every single person's attention that very second.  
  
"The Gryffindor wonder worker girls are very pleased to present to the rest of the Gryffindor house and the rest of the school, the mysterious, the wonderful, the somewhat bewildered, the---"  
  
"Lavender!!!!....Honestly. Here is his. your own. the new Harry Potter!"  
  
"Er, Harry this is the part where you come out. hint hint," said Hermione in a very annoyed and inpatient tone.  
  
Harry stepped out from behind the balcony exposing his new self. The crowd gasped, but in the good way. Ron put his hands over his cheeks and yelled "Holy Moly!" Ron sprinted up to Hermione who was feeling rather full of herself at the time and grabbed her so tight breathing was a chore.  
  
"Hermes! You did it! Harry looks awesome!"  
  
Hermione just giggled and laid a big juicy smacker on Ron, but the couple was later pushed to the side in order for Harry to make his way down the steps so his fellow students could gaze upon his coolness a little bit closer.  
  
First of all, his hair was tamed, by Ginny "lion tamer" Weasley who used the magical animal stuff that was recommended by Lavender. It was shorter, sleeker (resembling Josh Hartnett's), with his nearly black hair accented with soft feces brown streaks. His benevolent blue eyes seemed more bright after Eleanor applied the herbal Ginger and Mongoose brand facial mask, which not only cleansed his face to the core and brought about a more satisfying skin color, but it wiped out all his acne for the time being! Gee whiz! tell Eloise Midgen about this stuff!  
  
Parvati, to both her and Harry's dismay, used the nose hair trimmer which made major headway by itself. She was also on eyebrow duty with Natalie whom perfectly formed his eyebrows into perfect ness.  
  
But most noticeable was the absence of his glasses. The girls splurged at he store and purchased contacts for him, and a pair of full-moon reading glasses (they were all sold out of half-moon ones.) which weren't too obtrusive of his face, but were a nice little accent for his figure. He had the same old robes, but they hung on him differently. was it the "This minute abs kit" they found in Hogsmeade? Yes.  
  
Mmmhmmm. that Harry guy was a totally new person. Yes indeed. 


End file.
